


Dobby Is A Bad Elf

by Shadow1441



Series: The Grave Mistake - One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Diary, Gen, I don't know what that says about me, Mentions of Death, Mentions of self-harm, The Grave Mistake, house-elf, i think it's funny, talking in third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441
Summary: Dobby sees the children being disobedient and does what Master Abraxas told him to do, take away something from Young Master Lucius. Perhaps Abraxes should have been more clear about what Dobby should take away.





	Dobby Is A Bad Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grave Mistake - Prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853972) by [Shadow1441](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441). 



> Happens after Lucius and his friends leave the diary in the muggle hotel.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> BTW-Dobby is soooo weird but fun to write, like, my brain feels like mush, weird.

Dobby was a good elf. A really good elf. And a good elf is always nearby and listening. It’s not his fault that the Young Master Lucius didn’t know. Oh no, it wasn’t his fault at all. But Young Master Lucius was being very, very disobedient and that was very, very bad. And now Dobby had to find a way to punish the Young Master without hurting him, or else Dobby would have to punish himself, yes, yes he would.

Dobby didn’t mean to scare the Young Master in the library, no he didn’t. The book just fell on Dobby’s feet and it hurt oh so much. But Dobby was a bad elf, oh such a bad elf, he scared the Young Master, so he deserved the pain, yes he did.

Dobby also followed the Young Master to the hotel, yes he did. Just like Master Abraxas made Dobby say he would. Dobby didn’t know that Young Master had the evil diary, no he didn’t. Dobby thought the Young Master left it behind. Now the Young Master would have to be punished more, Dobby thought as he grabbed the forgotten diary from the floor.

“Dobby give this to a good wizard, a light wizard, one that Dobby knows will kill the evil diary. Not talk to it like Young Master.” Dobby mumbled to himself as he appeared in a little plaza in the middle of London. Yes, Dobby would take it far away from the disobedient Young Master, so that the Young Master will learn his lesson, just like Master Abraxas said to do when Young Master Lucius was misbehaving.

Dobby smiled happily as he saw a boy of nine dressed in white, pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Yes! Dobby found a good wizard, a light wizard. A good protector! Not like Young Master Lucius.

Dobby quickly placed the diary into the boy’s backpack and disappeared.

Only to appear moments later as Dobby realized he made a mistake, yes he did, a grave mistake. Dobby rung his ears in panic as he looked for the little boy in white. Oh, Dobby was a very bad elf.

Master Abraxas told Dobby to not let anyone touch the diary and not to lose it, that he did, but Dobby lost it. Oh yes, Dobby lost it and now Dobby can’t find it. Dobby is a bad elf! Dobby must punish himself, that he must. He must iron his ears and break his bones, Dobby had been a very very bad elf. Dobby...Dobby may even need to die.

Dobby wanted to die, Dobby _deserved_ to die. Dobby though so, until Dobby realised that it was Young Master Lucius who must be punished, yes he must. It’s all his fault, yes it is.

But Dobby must tell Master Abraxas quickly, before the Young Master can tell Master Abraxas that the evil and bad Dobby did it, yes he must.

With that, little Dobby disappeared from the plaza again.


End file.
